In The End
by Grace-Logan
Summary: Iwaizumi's phone had been buzzing all throughout the meeting, irritating him in ways only Oikawa could... Speak of the devil.


Fragments

Iwaizumi's phone had been buzzing for the last ten minutes. He couldn't answer it because of a behavioral meeting so it'd been happily buzzing away in his pocket irritating him in ways only Oikawa usually could.

The second the meeting ended he whipped his phone out and scowled at the screen, speak of the devil, Oikawa's name flashed on screen for a second before the call was ended. The screen then showed him the forty other notifications all with Oikawa's name pinned to them. He sighed and waited for the next call... He wasn't disappointed when seconds later his phone lit up again with Oikawa's name flashing on his display. He hit accept and held the receiver up to his ear.

"What do you wa-."

"Iwaizumi-san?!"

"Kageyama? Why do you have Oikawa's phone?" Hajime asked a frown working its way onto his face at the panicked tone shooting through the receiver.

"We need help! Please Iwaizumi-san help!" _'Stay awake. Stay with me.'_

"Help? Why? Kageyama what's going on?" Iwaizumi raised his voice unconsciously till he was almost yelling into the phone unknowingly.

"They came out of nowhere. We need help Iwa-." _'No, keep your hand on it!'_

"Where are you?" He asked turning to the gym doors.

"I don't know, I don't know. Please he's running out of time!" Tobio seemed to be holding back tears, his voice thick and tremulous as he spoke.

"Running out? Who's running out of time Kageyama what is going on?" Iwaizumi yelled.

"The woods! We're in the woods." Kageyama yelled back, "We were at the park and Oikawa took us into the woods. To a clearing. I don't know where, he said you did! He's running out of time Iwaizumi!" _'Oikawa? Oikawa stay awake! Keep pressure on it. Help's coming.'_

Iwaizumi could hear the tears in Tobio's voice, his distress and fear bleeding through his words to Tooru and himself.

"Shit. Kindaichi! Come with me!" He yelled running through the gym doors. Kindaichi followed immediately, sensing the urgency in his voice and the rush in his actions. They had to hurry.

Sounds of a scuffle on Tobio's end sounded through the phone followed by a thud.

' _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh god, oh god oh-.'_

"What happened?... Kageyama what happened?!" Iwaizumi yelled sprinting toward the front of the school.

The sound of Tobio's sobs drifted down the line, broken and sporadic.

"I, oh my god, I just… 'Oikawa-san! No!'"

"Kageyama tell me what happened now." Iwaizumi ordered. He didn't respond, whimpers and sniffles made their way through the phone, heavy and solid stealing Tobio's ability to form coherent sentences.

"Iwaizumi-san what's going on?" Kindaichi asked breathily.

"Kageyama and Oikawa are in trouble." Iwaizumi replied his voice steely and cold.

"Ambulance… Iwaizumi-san- an ambulance!" Kageyama yelled almost hysterical, "Please… Hurry…" his voice small and fragile through the phone, so unlike the Tobio he knew spurred him on to pick up the pace. Iwaizumi could hear Tobio on the verge of hysteria and called to Kindaichi. Kindaichi put out a burst of speed to run beside Iwaizumi and keep up with the grueling pace.

"Kindaichi, I'm gonna hand the phone to you and you need to keep Tobio talking. Anything, anything at all will do, just keep him talking, keep him as calm as possible." Kindaichi nodded and held out his hand for the phone, Iwaizumi put it back up to his ear.

"Tobio I'm gonna hand the phone to Kindaichi-," _'No! Please don't go Iwaizumi-san, please!'_ "I'm going to hand the phone to Kindaichi and he's going to speak to you while I call an ambulance-," _'Please, please don't go.'_ "And it's all going to be ok-," _'Iwaizumi-san please-'_ "It's going to be ok Tobio, we'll be there soon, I promise, ok, I promise once we get there it's going to be ok-," _'Iwa-san please…'_ "I'm giving the phone to Kindaichi now. Remember, it's going to be ok, I promise-," _'Hurry…'_

Tobio's pleas were heartbreaking...

"Kindaichi give me your phone." Iwaizumi said handing his phone over to Kindaichi who already had his phone open and was dialing emergency services. Iwaizumi nodded his thanks and put the phone to his ear letting the calm voice of the operator fill his ears.

"You have called the emergency hotline what is your emergency?" A cool female voice asked.

' _Kageyama? It's Kindaichi… Shit, breathe Kageyama, breathe. In, out, in, out. Calm down.'_

"My friend… My friends were attacked, I need an ambulance." Iwaizumi replied.

"Ok sir can you tell me where they are?" She asked.

"There at the park near Seijoh, there's a clearing few hundred meters into the woods behind it. That's where they are."

' _Kageyama… Kageyama! Ah, damn it. Kageyama, you remember in our last years at Kitadaiichi, I got you into trouble with your homeroom teacher and you got detention for a week?'_ He was grasping at straws. Tobio was a whirl wind, his thoughts disjointed and fragmented beyond repair. He was too high strung, too tense, too panicked for anything to help much, but he was responding, even if only a little.

"Sir, we'll have to send a helicopter and he'll need to be air lifted as the vans can't get through the trees." She said.

' _I'm sorry about that, I was being a real dick that day.'_

"That's fine, how long will it be?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Five minutes sir."

' _We're almost their Kageyama, just hold on a little longer. How's Hinata and your freak quick?'_

Relief filled Hajime at both the response and park coming into view.

"Thank you."

"Have a good day sir." The phone line went dead. Iwaizumi tucked the phone away in his pocket and tuned into Kindaichi's conversation with Kageyama.

"We're at the park now Kageyama. It won't be long until we get to you." _'Iwaizumi-san he keeps saying that Oikawa doesn't have a lot of time.'_

' _Keep talking to him Kindaichi.'_ Iwaizumi replied as they entered the trees.

"It's going to be fine, we're almost at the clearing… He's not going to-!" Kindaichi stopped when he realized he was yelling. "He's not going to die." He muttered.

They could see the clearing now, just a few meters away. They could see Kageyama, leaning up against a tree, a hand clenched in his shirt over his heart, breath coming in pants, tears running in silvery rivulets down his face, phone held like a life line to his ear with his fingers clenched around it so tightly they were white… white wherever they weren't red that is.

"Kageyama!" Kindaichi yelled. Tobio jumped, dropped Oikawa's phone and spun to face them with broken blue eyes shining with fresh tears. Oikawa was lying at his feet, his chest barely rising and falling with each shallow breath he took. Kageyama's free hand pressed into Oikawa's side, the other having obviously previously been pressed against the gaping gash gutting his sempai.

"Help…" Was the only word to come out of Tobio's mouth. Small, insecure and frightened, his emotions being transferred through the one word to exit his lips, that one word shook their world to its core, throwing it out of balance and twisting their reality.

"Oh god." Kindaichi's hand flew to his mouth in horror, even with Kageyama sitting before him covered in blood, even with Oikawa laying before him bleeding to death, the body next to Kageyama frightened him the most. A stranger lay before him, a stranger with his throat cut and a knife dropped by his head the handle facing Tobio as if pointing to the culprit.

"K-Kindaichi get Tobio out of here." Iwaizumi said starting forward toward the two. Kindaichi nodded and moved for Kageyama as Iwaizumi gently removed his hand from Oikawa's wound and laid it in his lap meeting no resistance and replacing Tobio's hand with his own instantly.

Kindaichi grabbed Kageyama's hands and pulled him to his feet, he was lucid enough to make sure he didn't fall but he was fading fast and gaining a disturbing airy look in exchange. Kindaichi knew he'd have to snap Tobio out of it before it was too late.

"Take him far away from here Kindaichi." Iwaizumi ordered with a decidedly eerie calm about him. Again Kindaichi nodded and pulled Kageyama along after him as he disappeared into the trees walking further away from the distant sound of a helicopter.

He turned away from the park, the public eye not needing to see Tobio in this state he veered of the track back to the park and pulled Kageyama along to the river nearby where they could wash away most the incriminating evidence.

He made sure nobody was on the bank nearby before he brought Tobio out into the open.

"Kageyama you need to wash up before we can go anywhere." He received nothing but a shallow nod in reply. With a sigh he dragged Tobio over to the river where he seemed to regain a bit of thought and began to wash away the blood on his hands.

"They're almost here Tooru. Hold on a bit longer, just a few more minutes until they get here, just a few more." Iwaizumi muttered desperately. Oikawa twitched at his name, his head flopping towards Hajime.

"Iwa-chan?" He asked cracking his heavy eyes open to see his best friend.

"Yeah, it's me kusoikawa." Hajime replied. Oikawa shifted towards him more, successfully moving his closest arm to touch Iwaizumi's knee before the effort became too much.

"Mean Iwa-chan." He breathed back, "Where's Tobio?"

"With Kindaichi, he's not hurt." Iwaizumi said, Oikawa tittered at him as if he were trying to laugh.

"Hajime… Tobio killed the man next to you."

"I know." Iwaizumi replied. Oikawa's fingers twitched and clenched in his shorts.

"Don't… Hajime don't think any differently about him…"

"I won't." _This sounds too much like good bye_ , Iwaizumi thought as his vision blurred.

"We wouldn't be alive if he hadn't…"

"Mmm."

"Kindaichi…I.." He sounded horrified, his voice still congested with tears and fear now held horror as well.

"Kageyama?" Kindaichi looked over at him. His head was bowed but that didn't stop Kindaichi from seeing new tears drop into Tobio's lap. Given the circumstances Kindaichi didn't feel weird getting in Kageyama's personal space to find out what was wrong, even if he was kneeling so Tobio's head was chest height.

"Oi, it's all over now, it's ok, nothing's going to happen."

Kageyama shook his head, his body started to shudder and heave with his sobs and Kindaichi did the only thing he found was appropriate. He wrapped his arms around Kageyama's shoulders and pulled him close. Tobio let himself fall into the embrace and clutched at Kindaichi's jacket.

"Kindaichi, I killed someone." Kindaichi pulled him closer, held him tighter instead of pushing him away.

"I know Tobio, I know you did. It'll be alright, it'll be ok. In the end it'll be fine." Kindaichi murmured. Tobio broke down completely then, crying not just for the horrors he'd witnessed that day but for all the pain he'd ignored and locked away over the years. He let it all out in Kindaichi's arms, not in great screaming cries filled with unadulterated pain and suffering, but in cascading tears and heavy sobs clutching Kindaichi as if he were the last person on earth with him.

Kindaichi just held him, told him everything would be ok, over and over again he'd whisper the words in Tobio's ears. 'Everything would be fine. Oikawa was going to survive. Everything would be ok. Everything will be alright… In the end.'


End file.
